


His Scent

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Loli, LoliVelvet, Mating Season, Scent Kink, Undwear sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Velvet didn't understand these feelings she was having to her friends elder brother, nor did she understand why he smelt so good, or why there was always a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach when she caught his scent.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 55
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier stories.

Velvet's grip tightened, her senses were already going crazy and she hadn't even started yet. Her heart was pounding in her little chest, her eyes focused on her new treasure, a pair of dark black boxers, ones she had acquired from her friend’s house just a few minutes ago.

Her nose was twitching already, she hadn't meant to do it, but when she caught a good whiff of them as she was passing her friend's older brother's room, she just couldn't help herself. She felt her pussy clench, she was getting wet just looking.

No longer able to contain herself she the edges, finding a small moist spot she drew closer, she could smell the intoxicating musk, the mix of piss and sweat. She loved it, her body loved it, she could feel her lower mouth quivering wanting some.

Pulling it to her face, her ears stood on edge as she took in long deep breaths. Her entire body shivering, her pussy quivered, her body seized as she had her first orgasm, it was powerful and it left her gasping for air. Air that was filled with his musk as she had refused to let go. Her tongue drooping from her mouth, her own saliva mixing into the wet mark on his boxers. Dragging her tongue across the spot she tasted him, a mixture of salty and sour. It sent shivers down her small spine, her butt jiggling with each powerful shake of her body.

Now one might wonder how or why a little girl would be sniffing the boxers of one of her friends' older brothers? Well it started not too long ago, Velvet had moved to town not too long ago, she had a hard time making friends till he met one Violette Arc. The weeks that followed had been some of the best of her short life. 

Not only did she make friends with Viollette, she made friends with the remaining Arc Siblings. It had blown her mind, there were eight of them! Though, one in specific caught her attention, the only son Jaune Arc. 

She hadn’t been sure why at first, but whenever he got close her body would shiver. The closer he got the more powerful the shifting urges in her body got. But even then, more than that he made her feel safe. Not to play into stereotypes but Velvet was skittish. She couldn’t really calm down around people, but Jaune was different.

She felt safe with him around, and soon enough she found herself clinging to him. Often enough though, she found herself smelling him. She couldn’t explain it but she loved his scent, it calmed her down and it helped her feel protected. Though, sometimes, there was a smell that really got to her. It usually happened after he had done anything physical. The scent of his sweat often caused her body to shiver in delight.

As time went on, these urges got stronger and stronger. That led her to where she was now, grabbing onto his boxers which she may have taken from him when he was in the shower. 

She hadn’t a clue what had come over her, he’d just come back from fixing up a playhouse in the backyard when she caught a whiff of his strong musk. It had intoxicated her, and she couldn’t think of anything else but getting close to him. 

When the others had gone out to play, she stayed behind, with the excuse she wasn’t feeling well. It wasn’t a total lie, she watched him carefully, her ears tracing every footstep he made, her heart pounding in her little chest. 

Once he made his way into the bathroom, she scampered in after him. Thankfully he hadn’t heard her, the sound of splashing water distracting him. Following her nose, she found her object of desire. His boxers, which had been carelessly tossed to the side. In a hurry she snatched them up, deciding it was time to take her leave. Though, she gave him one good look, the glass door of the shower obscuring her vision, but she still caught sight of something that has since then been burned into her vision.

Between his legs, a long thick rod, she didn’t know what it was but her body reacted all the same. She felt her core clench and her insides shake. She almost made her way to him, in a hypnotic like trance, only stopping when she heard a loud thud. 

Choosing to escape before she could be caught, she quickly packaged the offending pair of underwear in her backpack. 

It had already been a few weeks since then, and she’d been unable to get the thought out of her mind. She’d been so ashamed of what she’d done, unable to face him since. That didn't stop her from enjoying the smell that still lingered on her prized position.

Taking another strong sniff her entire body began to shake. Just the smell was enough to set her off, on instinct alone she began to reach lower. Her hands slipping through her tights and into her underwear.

Slowly her fingers reached the edge of her lower lips, she could feel the small nub of her clit. 

She couldn’t take it anymore, something was going on with her body and she just didn’t have the strength to resist. Her middle finger began to slide up and down, shivering as she began to bring herself closer to the edge.

Her face pressed tightly against the boxers, her pillow folding underneath. Her ears twitched, her body was going through something she’d never experienced before, but she wanted more. No longer able to contain her drool she opened her mouth, her tongue dragging up and down the boxers, applying suction. The boxers entered her mouth and she allowed herself to enjoy his taste.

Her fingers continued to roam, sliding up and down, her pussy becoming wet. She could hear every minute detail, the soft sound of flesh molding and rubbing. A wet liquid like sound she’d never heard before. 

It didn’t take long, her body seized and her eyes rolled back, no longer able to hold onto the boxers in her mouth they fell down. Her tongue lolled out, her drool a torrent as she twitched, her fingers still grasping onto her lower mouth.

Her strength gone, she began to fall asleep, she couldn’t resist anymore. She had to have the source itself.

Jaune wasn’t doing great, lately his little sister’s friend had started to ignore him. He hadn’t been the only one to notice, since his sisters had confronted him asking if he’d done anything to her. He of course defended himself and said he hadn't, they believed him, but it didn’t stop him from doubting.

He liked Velvet, she was nice and sweet, he also saw a lot of himself in her. She was shy and skittish, much like he had been when he was younger. If he hadn’t met his current friends he believed he’d be much the same still. That’s why when she first came over, he had gone out of his way to befriend the little one. 

They got along well for the first few weeks, but not long ago she had started to avoid him. He noticed her stares from time to time and it worried him. It was like she was weary of him, and that nearly broke his heart.

Opting to give her time, he had chosen to largely stay away from them when she was over. Though, that apparently wasn’t going to last long. Apparently Viollette was having a sleepover. Their other siblings and parents were going to be gone, so it was up to Jaune to supervise. Normally he wouldn’t mind, he liked her friends, they were good influences on his little sister. But, there was the Rabbit in the room.

The moment that Velvet came over, she had been eyeing him suspiciously. She had not once taken her eyes off him, and that made him incredibly nervous. 

However, his nerves began to settle when she came up to him. To his surprise she hugged him, apologizing for avoiding him. His heart nearly popped out of his chest, as he allowed himself a moment of weakness. He lowered himself and gave her a hug of his own. 

It looked like everything was going to be alright after all.

Velvet had to do something today, it was going to be her best chance. She had gone over to apologize, giving him a hug, he hadn’t noticed when she took in a big breath. 

She nearly gave into her cravings there, almost unable to hold back from his scent alone, but she had to be strong.

Night came quickly, everyone was tired, except her, she was still alert.

All of the girls had taken a shower first, her included, Jaune being the gentleman he was, had waited till the end.

As everyone fell asleep, she watched him, her eyes able to see clearly in the dark. As he made his way out, she followed, soon she found herself at the bathroom door.

Slowly she opened not to alert him of her presence. Making her way in she quietly closed the door, once more the sound of the shower drowning out everything else.

He hadn’t gone in yet, instead he had almost finished undressing. The only thing that remained was his boxers. 

The moment she entered, his scent invaded all of her senses. She couldn’t control herself anymore, and began to make her way towards him, slipping out of her pink nightgown. 

Before he could take the boxers off she pounced, head crashing into his grown, though not hard enough to hurt.

“Velvet?!” His shock was apparent, though his apparent arousal at the new arrival betrayed his fear. 

She couldn’t help herself, unable to answer, she pressed her face against his ballsack, taking deep breaths, she inhaled his scent. This was far more overpowering than anything she’d ever experienced. Unable to control herself she lost control then and there. 

Her knees shook as she felt her core vibrate, soon she found a thorough stream of liquid escaping her lower half. Her eyes glazing over, hearts appearing in her pupils. 

Despite having orgasmed once, she still kept her faced pressed against him, unable to take herself away.

She couldn’t help it, her tongue gliding across the soft fabric. His taste was much more powerful, she could the sour salty flavors overpowering her reasoning. 

She loved it, and she could feel her body going off again. But she stopped herself, she had to do more.

Grabbing the sides of his boxers she pulled down, finding it difficult to pull past the rod. Though after a few seconds of struggling she was able to get it free. With a loud smack she was suddenly slapped in the face by his hot thick penis. The scent overpowering her once more, she just couldn’t stop anymore.

Pressing herself against him once more, this time touching the bear skin, she centered her nose against the base of his cock bits of blonde pubic hair tickling her, tongue sliding across his heavy balls. She heard a soft moan, her eyes glancing upwards, as she felt a large hand against her head. She expected him to stop her, but instead she felt his fingers slide to the base of her ears. Slowly he began to rub and pet them, surges of pleasure filled her body.

When Jaune had entered the bathroom to get cleaned up, he hadn’t expected to be followed, and more than anything he hadn’t expected it to be Velvet. By the time he had realized what was going, his mind had shut down. 

He had no idea how he was supposed to respond, sweet little Velvet was currently rubbing against his balls. The look in her eyes was dangerous, like a predator that found its prey, but she was a rabbit that made no sense. 

Then it hit him, everything his friend Blake had told him before made sense, she was a Faunus, they had heat cycles, they were also more sensitive to scents and sounds. That’s why Velvet was ignoring him, she had just turned 10 not too long ago, she must have been entering her first heat cycle. 

And, he unfortunately had been the cause of it. He shivered when he felt her tongue through the cotton. She was really going at it, the way she rubbed her face into his boxers, the way her eyes glazed over, the way she took long and powerful breaths, inhaling his scent. 

‘Shit…’ It, it was making him hard, and it embarrassed him to realize that. It was only when she began to notice that she was sliding his underwear down that he noticed she was naked. He could clearly see her round ass from his position, he always knew she had a big butt but he never paid it any attention, she was little after all. 

Though now that he got a good look, he realized just how big it was, he wondered how it would feel to touch it. To slip inside of her from behind and to just let that cushion his thrusts. Okay, he needed to stop, that was some serious dangerous thinking. 

Before he could stop her though, he felt his cock hit something. With a smack she had released his throbbing manhood from it’s confines. The way she stared at it, the way she took her time to drag her nose across the veins, it sent a fire down his core that he just couldn’t control anymore.

Velvet continued to slider her nose across his dick, taking in the scent, she needed to burn it into her nose forever. She stopped when she came to the tip, she placed herself at the end and began to breathe. She was smelling him from the source, where his fluids came from, and it was driving her insane. 

No longer able to hold back she opened her mouth, unable to fit the entirety in she took to just sucking on the head. Her tongue sliding up and down his open slit. She felt him shiver at her touch, “Vel… oh god…” 

Good he was feeling good from this, she loved it and she wouldn’t let the chance to escape. She wanted to take more, but she just couldn’t, the head was already too big to fit entirely in her mouth. 

She had to make due, taking both her hands so she could fully encapsulate his girth, she began to stroke. She could feel each vein, every ridge as she slid her hands up and down. 

Her eyes not once leaving his, they looked at each other, and the way he stared at her, well it made her shiver.

She wanted to do more for him, she wanted to keep going and to make him enjoy this.

Soon she felt something, his hand still on her head as he continued to stroke her ears. 

“Oh… Oh god Vel.. I’m about to…” He didn’t get to finish, soon she felt something hot rush into her mouth. She felt it force its way down her throat, causing her to nearly choke.

She wanted to let go to pull away, but her instincts weren’t letting her, her body acted on it’s own. Her mouth continued to suck, to swallow and drink in this mysterious fluid. 

She was surprised at how much she had been able to consume, however, it hadn’t been enough. She felt her nose fill as an excess amount entered her nostrils, she could smell it. That smell was enough to send her over the edge one more time, pulling away from him she fell to her knees, her legs no longer able to hold her up. 

The moment she let go, was the moment that she was covered in the white thick hot goo that came from his penis. It splattered and covered the entirety of her small frame. 

Unable to keep her eyes open she waited till it was finished, till she had the strength to move again.

Once everything was done, she realized that she was now covered in his scent, she had gotten what she wanted, right? 

Coming back to her senses she realized that she had done something incredibly wrong. She didn’t know why, but instinctively she knew she had been a bad girl, and no one liked bad girls. She could see the shock in his eyes, unable to move, he wouldn’t want her now! 

Soon tears began to flow and panic began to onset, she had made the person she wanted the least to hate her, hate her! 

Jaune had never had an orgasm that strong before, he’d never experienced something so strong in his entire life, but there it was.

He felt his balls nearly empty as his Velvet took his cum like a champion, the way she tried her best to consume as much of it as she could didn’t make going soft any easier. 

When she wasn't able to take anymore, he could only watch in amazement as her small body was covered from head to toe. He had glazed her, marked her as his own, and now he couldn’t stop at just that. Though, before he could really claim her, he noticed, she was crying.

His brotherly instincts proved to be stronger than his lust, he quickly bent over and pulled her closer, not caring that he smeared his own semen against himself. 

“Vel… Vel are you okay? I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt you.” 

He was expecting a lot of responses, but not the one he got.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry! I’m a bad girl, I did something bad, please don’t hate me!” Her tears began to flow freely now.

Oh crap, she must have been running on instinct, and now that she had calmed down she was freaking out.

Slowly wiped her face clean, making sure to remove the cum on her lips and her face, using a hot washcloth he pulled from the bath. 

“It’s okay Vel, you didn’t do anything bad. I enjoyed it, I promise.” 

She wasn’t listening at this point, so he did what he thought he had to do. Slowly he put his lips against her and began to apply pressure. Kissing her gently, he slowly slid his tongue against her lips.

In response she responded, opening hers to allow for the new invader. By now she had stopped crying, and once again on instinct began to slide her tongue against his. 

They continued for a little over a minute, their tongues wrapping around one another, invading each other's mouths.

When she had calmed down he stopped.

“You okay?” She nodded her head in response.

“Ye...yes.. Sorry.” Her face was flushed red.

Slowly hey pulled away but he kept her in his grasp, hugging her close to his body, he could feel her heartbeat.

“Hey… want to try something even better?” He was pushing it now, but he just couldn’t stop himself, he felt his cock twitch just below her pussy. It wouldn’t take much to just slide her down a few centimeters. 

“Yesh… pwease.” She responded, and so he steeled his resolve.

Before they continued though, “Lets, lets get cleaned up real quick, we can uh… we can do it in the shower okay?” His only response was a small nod.

Carrying her, he made his way into the hot shower, the heat felt good, he felt her shiver slightly and smiled.

Once he set her down, she constantly kept her face pressed against his cock. She really loved the smell, at least that’s what he had gotten. 

The cleaning process didn’t take too long, she giggled when he washed her back. He almost went for her pussy, but he knew it’d just be a waste of time.

“Okay… let’s do this Vel” She was about to turn around to look at him when he picked her up, keeping her back towards him. 

He took deep breaths, as he kept her tiny from above him. It was now or never, “Jaune?” She asked, but before he could lose his nerve he began to slide her downwards. He felt her stiffen as his glands touched her entrance.

“Mmmmgh.” She let out a small moan, it seemed that she was enjoying this so far. He was surprised at how wet she was, though he supposed he shouldn't have been. Wrapping his left arm around her, he used his right hand to grab his cock, he needed to guide himself into her folds slowly.

He started by wiggling it a little, sliding the head against her folds, getting her used to his size. “Mmm Oooh~”

She was really liking this, and they hadn’t even started yet. After a few minutes of playing around he began to lower her, he felt her cock pry her entrance forward. 

As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t spear her, he had to take it slow. He felt her body tense up once the head had been fully consumed. He felt her pussy tighten around it, squeezing and contracting around the head. 

If he had been a weaker man, he probably would have blown his load there, but no he was an Arc, and Arcs never gave in! “Oooh ow…” He heard her once more, he could feel her body stiffen, she was in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Slowly he let go of his cock, placing his other arm around her for better support. 

Inch by inch he began to lower her, he felt her hands gab onto his, her feet and toes pressing forcefully against his legs. He watched as her ears stood upright.

He continued, enjoying the warmth that was stealing his breath away. He felt her folds grab onto his cock, if he wasn’t careful he could find himself stuck inside her forever, though that didn’t sound so bad.

After a few minutes, he finally bottomed out. He was surprised that he had managed, he had barely made it. He felt a wall that shouldn’t be breached touching the tip of his dick, any further and he could have hurt her. “Jaaaaune~ Ohhhh~ Itsch schoo gewwwd~” 

At least she was enjoying herself now, though he’d be lying if he hadn’t said he wasn’t. 

Okay, now it was time to move, slowly he pulled, pressing her body against the glass, her wet form smearing against it. He began to pull out, “Mmm ooooh~” God he loved her little voice, he could feel her walls trying to keep him in, she didnt’ want him pull out it seemed.

“Okay Vel, I’m going to move.” His voice ragged, as strong as he was pretending to be, it was hard, this was his first time and honestly she was incredibly tight. His hips were already weak and he honestly wanted to collapse. 

But, he was the elder in this situation, slowly he moved, making sure not to pull out completely, leaving the head of his cock in her tiny hole. Once more he pushed forward, he could hear the loud squelches as liquid and air moved between his slow pumps.

The feeling was intense, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up. He continued for a few more pumps, his cock slowly going in and out of her tiny hole. He watched as the tub filled with slight hints of washed out crimson. 

He continued for a few moments, he could feel her body shiver, she was on the edge again, though so was he.

He started to quicken his pace, enough that when he pushed himself inside he felt the slap of her bubble butt against his pelvis. He watched, in mezmoration, as every thrust caused water to bounce and ripple around her ass.

He wished he had done this sooner, she felt heavenly, his body now on auto pilot, the sound of his thrusting, the sound of her body smashing against his, the sound of his dick pulling out and in of her pussy began to overshadow the falling water.

He was glad his family was out, because he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this.

Then it happened, his balls tightened, and his dick shuddered, he felt her pussy clench and her body began to shake. She had hit her orgasm first, though with one more slow powerful thrust he soon followed.

He felt his balls empty this time, his semen flooding out wards. He felt her womb clench onto the tip of his cock, as it greedily drank from him, trying to get as much of his seed as possible. Not a bit of his semen escaped, maybe it had to do with being a faunus, but she made sure to get the very last drop. 

Soon he collapsed, his knees giving out on him. He fell on his rear, Velvet still attached to his cock, her lips all the way to the base. “Schooo goweed, moww pwease.” She was panting, her body completely limp now, her ears now hung low and her eyes no longer showing signs of awareness.

He laid back, placing his back to the edge of the tub. “Ya… ya we’ll do more… you’re my little bunny rabbit now… we’ll definitely do more.”

For the first time in forever, Jaune felt good, really good. 

Unknown to the two of them, in the center of her womb, new life was beginning to stir.


	2. Bouncing Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Since there seems to be a desire for a continuation of most of my series. I'll be doing at least an epilogue for most of my one shots. If there is something you want to see in them, feel free to let me know. For now, The Good Class and Breaking ren are already set to be ongoing series.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy chapter 2, which will eventually have an epilogue.

Jaune’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes peered towards his window noting how dark it was still. Glancing over to his clock he noted the time 5:03 A.M. He’d never woken up this early before, though, he supposed it had to do with that erotic dream he had last night. He didn’t know where it came from, or why it had been Velvet. Lamenting to himself as he realized how unrealistic it had been, he felt a pit of sorrow in his stomach, “What a shame.” 

“Mmmm~” His body froze, finally regaining his senses, he realized he was holding onto something. Peering down he now realized that he had been laying on his side, a clearly naked Velvet held tightly in his arms. 

“Well damn.” After his sense of touch returned, his sense of smell followed. “Oh wow.” His room reeked of sex and sweat. It was an intoxicating, but rather overwhelming stench, one that caused his body to grow in desire. He felt his cock twitch, his eyes unable to take themselves away from Velvet’s still form. 

‘Damn she’s beautiful.’ Slowly he began to stroke her hair, taking the time to appreciate her form as he brought her back closer to his chest. He supposed going back to sleep for a little longer wouldn't hurt. Though they'd need to get up before his sisters, he doubt he’d get away with any explanation. As his eyes shut, he felt her stir. 

“Mmmm~” He felt her hands grasp around the arm he used to hold her close, “Good Morning Jaune~” Oh… the tone in her voice set a flicker in his body, his cock twitching. Apparently she hadn’t gotten over her apparent heat yet. 

“Hey there Vel. Good Morning, how are you feeling?” Jaune stiffened as he felt her feet slide across his cock. 

“Mmmm~ I feel soooo good, but… but I want to feel better.” He felt her rear grind against his chest, the way she tried to press herself against him. Well then, guess he wasn’t going to be going back to bed quite yet. Releasing her from his hold he pulled back sitting himself up. 

“Come here.” He began to pat his lap, he watched as she stumbled about. When she made her way over he grabbed onto her, pulling her closer and setting her down on his lap. He felt his cock twitch as her pillowy ass sandwiched it between her plump cheeks. 

He took his time to appreciate her body, something he hadn’t gotten the chance to do earlier, slowly he let his hands roam. He felt her shiver under his warm touch, his hands roamed separately. Bringing his right hand towards her face he stroked her gently and lovingly. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Velvet’s face began to heat up, she had never been called gorgeous before, instinctively she pressed herself against his hand feeling just how big he was compared to her. 

Jaune began to stroke her cheeks, plying and rubbing, his thumb made its way to her lips. He watched as she made way, his thumb sliding into her mouth as she opened it for him. He felt her her tongue slip across it, tasting him as he began to push and pull out. He felt the way she sucked on his thumb hungrily, the way she pressed her lips tightly on it. Once more his cock twitched in anticipation, he’d have to wait, she had taken complete control last night, he needed to return the favor. 

His other hand roamed lower, grabbing onto her ask he was able to clasp onto the entirety. He gripped onto her cheeks tightly, squeezing with a firm grip he let his fingers sick into her pliable flesh. “Mmmm~♥” He felt her heavy moan reverb against his finger. 

Slowly he pulled his thumb away from her mouth with a pop, he noted the sad look she gave him and smiled. Sliding his hand downward he grasped onto her other cheek, using both hands to firmly shape and mold her massive rear. He watched as her eyes closed, her body leaning against his. He felt her small nipples against his chest, the way she grabbed onto his neck, “Mmmm~ More Please~♥” Bringing his mouth to her neck he gave her small nibbles, nips and bites to grab her attention as his fingers continued to work on her young flesh.

His fingers made way, spreading her cheeks apart, “MMMMOOOHM♥” Leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to the side of her face, he forced her away. She stared at him, haze in her eyes, smiling he brought his face close to hers. Their lips met in a searing kiss, his tongue prodding her lips apart. She complied, their tongues meeting, his larger tongue scoured her mouth, grasping and scraping against the walls. 

He poked and prodded her tongue, getting her to slide hers across his in response. He enjoyed this, the way she gripped onto his neck, forcing them together. It was quite enchanting if he was being honest. 

Soon he released her ass, bruises of his fingers being left where he gripped and squeezed. She pulled away in confusion, a trail of saliva connecting their tongues together. She felt his arms grasp onto her, gently he laid her on his bed pulling himself away.

Once more he examined her body, enjoying her ripe form. Using his right hand he dragged a finger down her body. He felt her squirm beneath his touch. He stopped when it came to her lower body, just above her clit. Her eyes stared at him, needy and wanting, in response he slid downwards. Slowly he rubbed against her small nub, he watched as she shook at his touch. He was gentle, making sure not to hurt her. 

Once done he split his fingers apart, dragging them across her soft plush mound, squeezing and plying them together. Letting go he let his index finger forward, he was met with her hot juices, and quivering lips. He could barely contain his excitement at playing with her young body.

Sliding his finger further up, he met her entrance. Sliding his finger in he felt her walls clamp around him. “Oh wow… you’re really hot.” SQUELCH He heard her juices stir, felt the way she clamped on, the intense heat from her folds threatening to melt his finger. Sliding forward he twisted his finger inside of her. He watched as she squirmed at his touch. Slowly he brought himself closer to her, his body at her side, she moved closer to him on instinct. With his free hand he began to stroke her head, her eyes closing as she felt small amounts of joy and pleasure. 

Soon he began to move, his finger sliding further into her moist cavern. He wiggled it, feeling her folds, working to get a good feel of her insides. And just as soon as he entered, he began to slide it out. His motions continued, and he watched her breathing become heavy, he watched her chest rise and fall, the way that she squirmed and drew close to him clenched at his loins and his heart. 

It didn’t take long before he felt her clamp onto him, her body stilled and suddenly shook violently. He felt the juices hit his hands as she began to squirt onto it “MMmm!! OOOOOH!♥!”. Smiling he pulled his finger out, her body still. Slowly he dragged his finger across her stomach, leaving a trail of her own juices across. Finally he brought his finger up to her mouth, sliding it in he felt her tongue move lapping her own juices away. With another soft pop he pulled out, noting his currently cleaned digit.

Slowly he got up, dragging her with him, pulling her closer he got off his bed. Soon he propped her upto all fours, her knees and elbows on the bed, her massive rear facing him. Positioning himself he found his cock once more at her entrance. This time he wanted to take her from behind, considering their size difference though, this would have to do for now. His hands once more found themselves firmly gripping her tot rear. “You ready?” 

“Yessssh please! ♥!” His heart beat faster, they’d done this before, but even now he realized how sinful this was. He had stolen her innocence, the innocence of a young girl, one who was seven years his junior. And honestly? That turned him on, way more than it should have, it was a sense of corruption that he knew he should hate, but he couldn’t it drove him forward.

Unlike the day before he didn’t hesitate, he slammed forward, his cock splitting Velvet open a loud SMACK echoed through the empty room as his pelvis smashed against her plump ass. Her pussy swallowed his cock, gripping tightly and squeezing onto it with everything Velvet had. 

Jaune pulled out, letting his head hang outside of her gaping entrance. “Shit, that was good.” Once more he slammed forward, his thrust pushing Velvet down. His pounding continued, his hips thrusting and pulling in and out of her. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Jaune felt sweat began to gather as he continued to pound her small body. He watched as she buried her face into the sheets, her loud moans muffled against the fabric. “MMMM OOOH MMM MOOOOOROE PPWEEWWEWSSE!♥♥♥♥!!!!” She was barely understandable at this point, but he didn’t care. He continued his powerful thrusts, the smacks of flesh, the rapid panting, and the creaking of his bed were the only sounds that filled the room.

“DAMN!!! YOU’RE SO TIGHT VEL!” 

“MMMMPPPPH!!!♥” Velvet’s body shook with each thrust, her hips giving out on her, the only thing keeping her up was Jaune’s firm grip on her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh. She felt his nails dig into her flesh, tearing and scratching it slightly. “SCHOOOO GOOD!!!♥!” 

“Oh god Vel! I can’t go without your Pussy anymore! You’ll be mine right? You’ll be my little bunny bride right?! You’ll let me be your Hubby right, let me bury my cock in you whenever I want!?” 

“Yesssshhhhhh! Pwaeeeasee MOOOWE, be my HUBBY PWEASE!” She couldn’t think anymore, her body had given way and it sorely needed more, she wanted more. She didnt’ care what happened now, she didn’t know what being a bride was, but whatever it was she’d be it for him!

“Good girl! Good girl! You’re the best! I’m gonna make you a mommy!” 

Velvet’s body responded to his voice when her own failed. Her body clamped onto him, her womb quivered and began to prepare for his seed, her body needed a baby. 

It didn’t take much longer, Jaune’s thrusting becoming more rapid, his bed slamming into his wall with each powerful thrust. Velvet’s hips began to give way, she couldn’t take much more, before she completely broke. Her core burned, inflamed by a scorching inferno she felt herself give way to another orgasm. 

Jaune felt her clench onto his cock, he felt the way she pulled at him. Even as she gave way, as her body went slack Jaune continued thrusting, wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her close. Pulling her back against his he began to thrust into her limp form. He felt her body bob up and down against his shaft, using his arms to pull her up as he carried her slack form.

Then he felt it coming, pressing her against the bed he put his entire body weight into her, slamming his cock in one more time his cum erupted from his body slamming into her womb which attempted to consume his seed. He pressed his hips tightly against her ass, making sure that not even a millimeter of his cock was free from her confines. He felt his body stiffen as he pressed her body further into his bed, her pussy milking his cock for everything it was worth.

Soon it ended his balls drained and his cock softening. Slowly he began to pull away, her body completely limp and her form breathing heavily. He watched as she left an imprint on the bed, watched as her small form barely moved, as thick globs of his cum dripped and slipped from her gaping pussy, which began to close and expand begging for more.

Looking at the time, he noted 20 minutes had passed, hopefully no one was awake yet. Looking at her small limp form he couldn’t help but lick his lips. Once more, he grasped onto the base of his cock, sliding it into her gaping hole filling her once more. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her up. “Well… time to take a shower, I’ll have to make sure that my balls are thoroughly empty by the time we’re done though. Going to need to use you a bit more, though I’m sure you won’t mind. I’ll make breakfast after.” He couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way out, both of them stark naked, his cock still buried deep in her pussy. Each step he made was another thrust inside. This was going to be amazing, he just knew it.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that May You Please is next, I can't just leave her hanging!

Jaune waited with anticipation, today had been a good day. His wedding had gone perfectly, his family and Velvet’s had both attended, tears were had and blessings were given. He’d been surprised when his family had been awfully alright with the situation. Apparently they’d been expecting this, same with her family as well. He chose not to question it, would rather not be considered a sexual predator.

Either way, here he was the night of his wedding. The night of their honeymoon, his mind fell back to the start of the entire thing, it felt so long ago but to think she’d only come onto him about a month ago. So much had happened since then, but he would never change it for anything.

**CREEK**

His attention quickly snapped towards the door, his eyes opened wide, and his cock twitched. There in front of him was his beautiful bunny bride. She was currently dressed in white stockings, to match she wore white satin gloves that reached just past her elbow, he never did learn the name of those. 

Attached to her stockings was a white garterbelt, which covered her white lace panties. The best part was the little slit in the front, one which let him get the full enjoyment without having to take them off. And oh boy, he really didn’t want to take those off, she was just down right sexy.

Atop she wore a matching white lace bra, one that had little slits across her nipples once more for easy access. Though, the best part about the entire get up, was the addition of a veil upon her head, the same one she’d used for her wedding dress. Just the thought of her being his little bunny bride made him giddy. 

Finally he smiled, his eyes scanning the culprit of the wedding to begin with. A little baby bump, she’d been only a few weeks in but it was apparent that they’d be having children. He wasn’t sure how many yet as they hadn’t gotten it checked, but he was going to be a dad. And the thought just, well it made him feel like he was on cloud 9.

  
  


Velvet hadn’t been this excited since the first time they’d mated, and everytime after. Her dream had come true! She’d gotten to marry the man of her dreams, and she was still only ten! And even more so, they’d copulated, a little baby bunny bun was in her oven. The fact that there was new life in her had really brought her joy. 

Slowly she opened the door, excited to seal the deal with her now official husband. As the door cracked open she was hit with his thick musky scent! She’d asked him not to shower, and to work up a sweat before they started the nightly activities. He’d agreed, oh she loved her hubby! 

Once inside she stood still, allowing him to take in the full sight of her body, she loved the way his eyes scanned her. The way that he showed her how she was the only one. She could feel his glances, feel his intense gaze, her core already slick from anticipation twitched.

Her senses were overwhelmed, his strong scent filled the room, “Mmm~” This is what she wanted, this was what she had yearned for. And here she was, practically bathing in his thick earthy scents. 

  
  


“Come here.” Her ears twitched, her attention once more focusing on her beloved husband. With small steps she made her way towards him, his body on full display. Her tongue ran across her lips as she eyed his throbbing member. Her heart stamped in her chest, this may not have been their first time, but it was their first time after becoming official.

Jaune watched as she made his way towards him. His eyes scanned lower, the sway in her hips evident, her body oozing sex appeal and charm. She had grown into one damn fine woman, even if had only been a few weeks since their first time together. She knew what he liked now, and she did everything to get his attention.

  
  


“You’re… wow… you’re stunning Vel.” Her breath stilled at the compliment, oh her husband was such a charmer. She loved him with all her being, she was his, all of her was his, he’d made sure of that. 

She felt his hands wrap around her waist, his strong firm grip holding her in place as he began to lift her up. She felt light, lighter than before, his scent made it hard to think. Though, she didn’t need to think, no she only needed to mate, that’s what she was here for to mate and mate and mate.

Her body filled with warmth as he placed her upon his lap, his throbbing meaty member rested comfortably between her colossal rear, her plush pillows squeezing tightly against it. She felt his heat reach her, his body pressed firmly against her own. 

Her eyes glanced upwards as he stared down at her, she could feel the love in his gaze and it made her giddy.

She melted into his lips as they touched her own, his tongue pried open her mouth with little effort. She enjoyed having his invading muscle fondle, pull, and tug at her own. She loved the way that he invaded her mouth, the way that he made sure to taste all of her.

With a  **POP** he pulled away, his gaze falling down upon her. A thick trail of saliva connected their tongues, even as they slowly pulled apart from one another. 

“Hey… sorry I can’t wait. It’s been had not to pounce on you all day.” 

  
Velvet practically vibrated, her body warmed at the sensation of his throbbing member twitching against her plush rear. 

She felt him lift her up once more, his offending member began to pry open her entrance. “Mmmm~♥” Even after the countless times that they mated, that they rutted, that they fucked, he still filled her just right. Her pussy was for him and him alone, her walls had been molded for his personal use. 

“NNNNG God, You’re still so tight!” Jaune’s cock ached, her walls wrapped around his cock, squeezing it for everything it was worth. She was still as tight as he remembered, her warmth enveloped his entire length as he topped off. The head of his cock touched against her womb, pressing and squeezing against her entrance. 

**SCHLUCK**

He pulled out, her pussy quivered and trembled as his cock slipped out of her slick core, her opening drooling, her juices oozing out of her entrance.

“I see, I wasn’t the only one that wanted this huh?” 

He felt her moan against his chest, she found herself unable to talk or think clearly.

She could practically taste his flavors, unable to contain herself, as he slid back in. Slowly, not to cause him immediate pain, she bit upon his shoulder, her teeth leaving an imprint as she clamped down upon his flesh. Her tongue slid out, dragging across his sweat covered skin. She was so incredibly horny, all day she had to wait, wait to have her lover inside of her. Now she didn’t have to, now she could indulge in all her little kinks.

Jaune felt her teeth sink into his flesh, he didn’t mind, he knew she had to gnaw on something every now and again. He was tough, he could handle her biting and drawing a little blood. Instead of concentrating on what she was doing with her upper mouth, he decided to enjoy her lower one instead.

His hands held firmly onto her plump rear, as usual he held her tight, squeezing and plying her plump thick flesh. 

Using her plump rear to keep his grip he pulled her up and down, using her body like a fleshlight. She’d grown used to this, no rather Velvet had fallen in loved with him just using her as he pleased.

She loved the way his cock throbbed inside her, scared her walls and plunged in and out of her soft core. 

She loved when he would go wild, using her like some kind of sex toy, not caring about her well being. 

She loved how her brain turned off, only her sense of smell taste and pleasure remained as he continued to ram her.

UP

**SCHLUCk**

DOWN

**SMACK**

UP

**SCHLUCK**

DOWN

**SMACK**

Her ass bounced up and down as he used her, as his cock jack hammered into her over and over. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her toes curled as she felt his cock caress her insides. The way his head and veins scraped against her ridges sent shivers and jolts of pleasure to her brain.

Jaune loved the way she gripped him, the way her pussy convulsed in an attempt to milk his cock. He felt his cock twitch and tighten, he’d been saving up for this day. It was no surprise that he’d already let loose, a deluge of his thick seed filled her little hole, her womb gobbled up as much as it could in a greedy attempt to get pregnant again despite already bearing new life. 

Velvet’s world darkened as her brain shut off, all of her senses went to the feeling that was currently flooding her womb. Her body greedily and hungrily drank up his semen as it filled her tiny caverns.

Jaune made sure to pull her down, made sure that his cock plugged her tight hole so that not a drop of his seed was wasted. He knew realistically he couldn’t impregnate her again yet, but practice was important. He knew they’d be right at it again once she gave birth, the thought excited him.

He felt her grow limp against his body, her light frame finally giving out. She hadn’t had the chance to sleep these last few days, neither had he honestly. They’d been so excited about the wedding that they’d forgotten to really take care of themselves. “A little rest won’t hurt~” Slowly he laid back, allowing his eyes to close as she dozed off on top of him. They had all the time in the world to continue, so he may as well enjoy his time spent with her now.


End file.
